A Perfect Moment
by AngelP
Summary: Oh my.. S&S has finished high school.. but... they havent had their first kiss yet?? So what idea does Syaoran have in mind? This story is soaked in 100% S&S juice. Sprinkled with a hint of Funny. Part of the recommended daily serving of S&S. :P Brace you


~~*DISCLAIMERS*~~  
Once again, we are back at our most favorite section of the fanfic. CCS isnt mine. Neither are   
the characters. They were created so that us fanfic writers can play around with them :D (oh, so  
true~!) LOL okay that wasnt their sole purpose. But still. CCS characters arent mine, I'm just  
using them in my fanfic.  
  
A/N: Woohoo~! Back with another fic! (I had no homework today XD). In this one, Naoko brings up  
the horrid question: So, what about your first kiss? This leaves Syaoran mangled in his thoughts  
and Sakura all unhappy and such. You'll find funny moments, strange moments, moments with no  
point, and most of all, ROMANTIC moments.  
Get ready for the big surprise at the end :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The school bells rang, and a flood of people came out of the school. Cheers and yells were heard   
from all over. It was the last day of school for summer vacation. For some, it was their very   
last day at school.  
"We're finally out of school!" Chiharu happily said.  
"And off to college," Naoko added. "... by the way, who's going to college?"  
The others looked at Naoko, unsure of what to reply.  
"I'm.... not going to college..." Rika replied.  
"I'm still thinking about it.." Tomoyo said. "I might just go straight to my career for fashion   
designing. It's a shame that Sakura-chan doesnt want to take up modeling."  
"Uhm............ I never said I *dont* want to take up modeling. I just think I might not be   
ready for it yet. I was thinking of being a sporting coach or something.." Sakura replied.  
"Are you going to college?" Naoko asked.  
Sakura looked up in the sky and thought. "I always thought that being a teacher would be   
interesting. So I'm probably going to college to study for that."  
"I'm... going straight to work." Syaoran said. "I dont have much interest in a career... except   
maybe owning my own business."  
Chiharu frowned. "That's exactly what Yamazaki-kun wants to do... Either that or become a history   
teacher... I think he'd be better off as an actor...."  
Everyone sweatdropped. Yamazaki becoming a history teacher wouldnt be the greatest idea.  
"I'm going to college though. I want to study more so I can have an easier life." Chiharu added.  
They walked for a few minutes in silence until Yamazaki caught up.  
"Where are you all off to?" he asked.  
"To... the ice cream parlor. It's so hot today..." Rika said.  
"Speaking of ice cream," he started. Chiharu pinched his ear.  
"Yeah... good thing we dont have to study today." Tomoyo grinned.  
Everyone agreed with her to that, and they all left to the parlor.  
  
After fooling around a bit with jokes, everyone got settled, satisfied, with their ice cream.   
Soon they werent hot at all. They then continued talking about what they would do in life, about   
their careers and their dream lifestyle. Each wished another luck that they would achieve it.   
They were enjoying the talk until Naoko popped another question.  
"Have all of you had your first kiss yet?"  
The table immediately hushed, leaving some blushing.  
"Hey, it was just a question I would like to have answered..." Naoko whined.  
Tomoyo looked at Naoko. "I dont plan on getting involved in love situations until I'm ready and   
when I meet someone..."  
"Same here. I wanna study for being a detective first before I get involved." Naoko agreed.  
"Having those two start off, it made the rest feel a little more comfortable with the subject.  
"I've... kissed someone before... but only on the cheek..." Rika admitted as she blushed and   
looked at the ground ~~No, she didnt tell them about Mr Terada yet. Wouldnt you be embarassed to  
tell your friends that you're in love with someone 20 years older than you even if they are your  
closest friends?~~  
"oooOOoooo..." Chiharu mocked.  
"What about you, Chiharu?" Rika asked innocently.  
"Uhh.... well... I..." Chiharu blushed.  
"SPILL IT!" Sakura grinned. With Sakura starting that, everyone else except Yamazaki forced her   
to say.  
"Eheh.. well... on... w-white day... Yamazaki...." Chiharu started. Everyone stared closer at   
Chiharu, leaving the dense yamazaki smiling and sweatdropping.  
"He couldnt afford anything at the time.. so... uhh... he....uhmm... in the.. lips......."   
Chiharu's blush went deeper and she squished herself together, making her uneasy.  
"Hohoho.. I think that's enough for Chiharu-chan. We get the point already." Tomoyo smiled.  
Yamazaki's face was beet red, and decided to change the subject.  
"Syaoran! Have you kissed Sakura yet!!!" He quickly said.  
"wh... what????" Syaoran asked dumbly, as his face went beet red.  
"ooOOOoooooooo... I gotta hear this!" Chiharu grinned, forgetting what happened. She leaned in   
closer to hear.  
"Uhm.. ehh... I... Uh....." Syaoran started.  
"Dont worry, Li-kun. Chiharu had to tell what happened, so it wont matter much." Tomoyo giggled.  
"Oh, it's far more embarassing than that..." Sakura started. "I'll describe it."  
Everyone's attention turned to Sakura.  
"He never kissed me yet."  
  
"Uhh.. Sakura.. I'm really sorry about that... embarassing you and all.. ruining the moment.. you   
know...." Syaoran blushed, looking at the ground in shame.  
"It's okay." Sakura smiled. "But.. we already finished highschool you know.."  
"I know... we've been together for around 7 years already..." Syaoran sighed. "Since the day you   
gave me that teddy bear.. we've been together."  
"Dont worry though. I'll still wait. But I wont wait until after a year has passed!" Sakura   
grinned evilly.  
"Hey! It wont take that long, I promise." Syaoran said. But.. I want to wait for the perfect   
moment....  
As if she read his mind, Sakura spoke up. "I'm sure you want to wait for a perfect moment, so   
I'll wait until that moment happens."  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "That's what I love about you. So patient.."  
Sakura smiled back.  
"But if you werent so dense, we would've been together for a longer period of time!" Syaoran   
teased.  
Sakura frowned. "That's not nice..." Her frown turned into a smile. "but I would've given you a   
heart attack if I guessed! You wouldnt be here today."  
The two laughed as they made their way back to their places.  
  
It was two weeks into their vacation. It was only a week ago when Sakura heard news about Chiharu   
and Yamazaki.  
'Being engaged is a wonderful thing...Chiharu-cahn and Yamazaki-kun are lucky. I wonder what it   
will be like when I marry?' she thought to herself, as she went to check the mail. She hasn't   
seen Syaoran for two days.. but why? He hasnt even called.... she'll just have to call him   
herself.  
She went through the mail, until she found an envelope that said "SAKURA" on it. Sakura threw the   
rest of the letters on the table and went up to her bedroom to read hers.   
She opened the beautifully decorated envelope and gasped when she read the letter. It was all   
handwritten.  
  
"Sakura, you are invited to dinner at my place tonight, starting at 9:00. I know it's kind of   
late, and you'll be staying at my house until late at night. Dont worry, I will escort you   
back to your place afterwards.  
Syaoran"  
  
Sakura pouted. "What the devil is he up to??" she wondered out loud. She went to check with her   
dad for the O.K., and snuck out of her room so that she wouldnt wake up the sleeping Kero.  
Sakura squealed when her dad said it was alright. It was strange, though. She was allowed to stay   
at her boyfriends late at night. But she was glad, because it was a sign that her dad trusted him.   
Unlike.. someone else in the household.  
  
"WHAAAT? DAD??! You're going to LET her DO THIS????" Touya yelled as he spat out his coffee.  
"Why not? They should have a special moment with eachother..." Mr. Kinomoto said.  
"But.. late at night???" Touya asked.  
Sakura growled. "So what do YOU do with your girlfriend at night then??? If you're worried about   
what's going to happen to me, you probably know a lot more then, right?"  
Touya sweatdropped. "I dont do anything bad."  
"See?? It should go fine then." Sakura pouted.  
"That brat is a completely different person from me." Touya shrugged.  
"Yeah, but he feels the same way about me like you do! Well... it's DIFFERENT but it's the SAME."   
Sakura growled again.  
Touya thought over about it, and sighed.  
"If I hear ONE bad word about him from you, you're never seeing him again, you hear?"  
"h.. hai..." Sakura and her dad sweatdropped. I think Touya would make a pretty strict   
father... he almost acts as if he's my dad.. I'm just glad he doesnt live with us every night   
now.... Pffft. I wonder what he does with his girlfriend anyways...  
  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath as she walked towards the apartment buzzers. She pushed Syaoran's   
name and waited for a reply.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm here, Syaoran-kun." Sakura meekly replied.  
"Come in!"  
The door buzzer rang and Sakura pulled open the door. She went up to his floor and knocked on his   
door. The door opened slowly, revealing a nicely dressed up Syaoran.  
"S.. Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she studied his clothing. "You look..."  
Syaoran smiled. "You look really great too," Syaoran interrupted.  
"Mou, that wasnt nice." Sakura pouted. "Dont interrupt me when I'm complimenting you."  
Syaoran smiled. "Well, I had to say something, didnt I?"  
Syaoran led the way as they made their way to the dining room. Everything was almost set up;   
Syaoran wasnt finished.  
"Do you want me to help?" Sakura offered.  
"No, no, just sit down," Syaoran said as he pulled out a chair.  
He noticed Sakura wasnt behind him. He looked left and right, and found her carrying out the   
dishes.  
"Sa.... Sakura...." Syaoran sweatdropped.  
"It's okay, I'll help!" Sakura insisted.  
Soon, the two found themselves sitting at the table, enjoying Syaoran's 'special' chinese food.   
The both of them talked about anything that came to mind; refreshing the good times... talking   
like good friends.  
Until Sakura brought up the question.  
"Whoa, it's 11:00... I didnt know time would pass by so fast! .... by the way... Syaoran-kun...   
why did you invite me here in the first place so late to have dinner?"  
Syaoran stopped eating and looked at her. "Well....."  
Sakura smiled at him and waited for an answer.  
About a minute passed and Sakura got impatient.  
"Syao... ran..... kun..."  
"Huh?"  
"I asked you a question."  
"........."  
"Well?"  
Syaoran looked at his food. "Lets just wait until midnight. I'll walk you home then."  
Sakura stared blankly at him. What was the point to all this? Did he invite her for dinner just   
because he was lonely?  
She's going to stay 3 hours.. just to eat and talk?  
Sakura sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing."  
Fourtyfive minutes passed. The plates were washed and dry... everything put back neatly into   
place. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
It was an action movie... and... they werent sitting close together. It really irritated Sakura.   
And when she tried to get close he made up an excuse to get something or go somewhere.  
Sakura was almost falling asleep when Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder.   
"It's 15 to. We should get ready now,"  
"Okay...." Sakura groaned. Not only did anything interesting happen, she was tired as heck.  
They went and put on their coats and shoes, and walked out the apartment.  
"It's kind of chilly outside.. are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. It's always like this in summer."  
Sakura couldnt help but lean on Syaoran. She woke up early that morning, just as she went to bed   
the day before. Syaoran picked her up on his back.   
"I'll give you a ride on the way there.. why dont you just sleep for now?"  
'hai..." Sakura murmured. Soon, she was asleep on Syaoran's back.  
  
When she opened her eyes again... she looked around. Something wasnt right. First of all, they   
were still outside. Second of all, they were both seated on a bench; an extra jacket on Sakura.  
THIRD of all... This wasnt home.  
"Ho~e??" Sakura asked as she looked around.  
"You're awake?" Syaoran calmly asked.  
"Hai... but... where are we?"  
Syaoran just stood up and took her hand. It was in a park, filled with summer flowers. The moon   
was full and brilliant, shining down on the flower feild. It only took moments for Sakura to wake   
up. The smell of flowers were so strong, and their reply to the moon was awfully bright. They   
stopped at the center of the park.  
"I would have done this... during the spring time... when the sakura are in bloom... but it would   
also have been too cold at night... and there would also be school..."  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran took his other free hand and held Sakura's. Both hand in hand, they stared at eachother   
for a long while, lost in eachother's eyes, until Syaoran broke the silence.  
"What I meant to say.. a few minutes ago... I would've taken you at that time, if we werent so   
busy, because seeing you around sakura petals would be like a goddess reuniting with her people..   
a time of glory and beauty..."  
Sakura could only stare wide-eyed at Syaoran.  
"I had no choice but to wait until now... but, at this moment, your beauty stands out more than   
all the rest of the flowers here..."  
Sakura was confused. Here they were... Syaoran was talking to her, poetically, in the most   
romantic way she has ever heard. The fact that baffled her the most was that Syaoran was bad...   
really bad... in litterature. He almost failed the poetry unit.  
Sakura didnt know how else to react but smile. The moment was gorgeous, and she was loving every   
minute of it.. staring deep into his amber eyes, awaiting what he will be saying next. Then, she   
thought of a hopeful moment. She leaned closer... and closer..  
Then, Syaoran broke the bond of their hands. He blushed and looked away.   
"eeto... wh... what are you going to be doing, when... when school starts for everyone again?"  
Sakura was surprised. Why are they back at this subject?  
"I'm... I'm going to college... I was accepted by Hanyaku College... I got a letter the other day   
saying that they would be pleased to have me as a student at their school..."  
Syaoran, who was still looking away, lowered his head. "I see..."  
"I'll be studying to be a teacher... just like Mizuki sensei and Dad... and maybe even enter the   
olympics for gymnastics... since those are the type of courses that I'm taking..."  
Syaoran nodded and looked at her. Although it was pretty dark, the moonlight showed how red his   
face was.  
"I... I'll be going straight to work... and become a sword teacher...." Syaoran managed to say.  
"It sounds like a tough job... but you're excellent in that area," Sakura complimented.  
"Yeah... I'll... I'll have to get up early everyday to discipline the students... and work out   
non-stop until night... and fill out paper work when I'm not teaching..."  
Sakura never knew that Syaoran wanted to teach... but he was teaching chinese sword techniques.   
She didnt know of any school that tought that.... but then that meant that... that he would have   
to open his own business..  
"I'm going to need a lot of help, when... when I start," Syaoran continued, looking again to the   
side and blushing.   
"Syaoran-kun! All you need to do is ask me! I'll be happy to help!" Sakura beamed.  
Syaoran laughed a little. "So you're willing to wake up 2 hours before me so you can get from   
your place to mine, and then end up missing classes?"  
Sakura grinned. "We could work things out, you know."  
Syaoran looked at her and grinned back. "I already have... the perfect idea of managing it.."  
Then he turned away, his face redder than before.  
"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?"  
"N... nothing..." Syaoran mumbled.  
"You shouldnt be so nervous at a time like this!" Sakura smiled. She finally got why Syaoran   
dragged her out at this time of night. That conversation two weeks ago... finally.... her first   
kiss...  
It started out as a tight hug, the both of them just looking at eachother. They got closer.. and   
closer...  
"WAIT!" Syaoran yelped all of a sudden, causing the both of them to stumble and fall back on   
their bottoms.  
"Itai," Sakura whined as she rubbed her butt. "What was that for?"  
Syaoran's face went even REDDER. "I.. there's... there's something I forgot..."  
"What's that?"  
"The.... the perfect idea.. of managing.." Syaoran babbled.  
Not this again. Sakura was really getting irritated now. Syaoran was so shy around this subject.   
Sakura thought that maybe she should make the first move... but then.. it would be a bad idea...   
showing that she was desperate would have been awkward.  
They both got up and brushed off the dirt. Then Syaoran took hold of her hands again.   
Sakura felt as if they were going in a time warp. It kept on happening over and over again.   
Repeating. And it was taking so long too...  
"Sakura.. I... Uh.... about.... about that idea....." Syaoran mumbled again, looking down at the   
ground.  
"What about it?" Sakura asked, as sweetly as possible.  
"I... uhh.... um.... ehhh...............' Syaoran started. His hands were shaking like a jack   
hammer. He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
"Sa... Sakura... what I mean to.. uhh.... wh... what I meant... for... for sol-solving that..   
th-that problem...."  
Sakura was getting worried. First he showers beautiful compliments on her.. and then irritates   
her... and then WORRIES her. She had NO idea what to do. What she thought to be a good day... it   
ended up as a bad day.  
"I.. I ... ha-had to wait.. u-until.... until t-today.... f-for... a p-Perfect m-m-moment.."   
Syaoran said, trying to keep his cool.  
Saying that, curiousty struck Sakura like a bolt. What was he talking about? A perfect moment?  
Syaoran bent down with his hands stretched out, carrying the small box, his head staring straight   
at the ground.  
"Ma... ma...... ma...... ma......." Syaoran repeated.  
'Ho~e?' Sakura asked.  
"Sa.. Sa... Sakura... ma... ma... ma... ma..."  
Sakura took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring, with a ruby shaped like a sakura, and tiny   
diamonds surrounding it. The moonlight brought out all the tiny details made on it.  
"SAKURA!!! MARRY ME!!!!" Syaoran yelled. Sweat rolled down his face, and he fell on his knees,   
gasping for breath.  
Sakura just stood there, stunned. Tears started forming at the corner of her eye, and the corners   
of her frown curled up into a smile. She too, fell on her knees.  
"G... gomen nasai...." Syaoran started. "The moment wasnt as... as perfect as I wanted it to   
be..."  
Sakura smiled and hugged him.  
"Dont worry about it, Syaoran-kun... this moment is as perfect as the detail on this ring..."  
Syaoran took the box and took out the ring. "Do.. do you like it?"  
Sakura smiled, the happiest smile she has ever smiled. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldnt   
control them. She didnt care. She nodded fast and long, the way little kids do.  
Syaoran smiled in return and placed the ring on her left ring finger.  
Not long after that, they were bound in what was Sakura was waiting for this whole time. It took   
a long time for it to happen, and now, it was taking a long time to end.  
Their first kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you like?  
Like? Please review :D No like? Flame it or leave it ^_^  
LOL okay so some of you were mad at my fic, wedding in china. But it cant be helped. :P seems   
like some people didnt read my note at the top, about how dumb I am in chinese (for those of you  
who were wondering... the dialect was mandarin).  
Anyways, just look out for my next fics. I gots the wheels in my head turning and they wont stop  
until I get them finished. I've got crazy ideas coming up, so brace yourselves (Yeah, I  
thought up a brainstorm of a kazillion more situations).  
  
Catch you peoples later~! (background music: Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!)  
The Hyper Angel_P :P 


End file.
